Shakugan no Shana: The Disappeared Mystes
by Sekai -The World
Summary: After a fight, Shana and the other flame hazes with Satou leave Misaki city to participate in a major war, leaving Yuji behind. One year later, the war ended and Shana returned. But where is Yuji?
1. Chapter 1

Shakugan no Shana: The Disappeared Mystes

Disclaimer: I do not own Shakugan no Shana.

Summary: After having a fight with Yuji, Shana and the other flame hazes including Satou left Misaki City to join the Second War, the battle against the Snake of the Festival. Seven months have passed until the battle has ended. Five months after the war ended, Shana and the others were dispatched to return to Misaki city, where they had lost contact with since the end of the war.

Chapter 1

Return

"One year was it…"

A brown colour haired sixteen-year-old boy was sitting beside a blond haired lady in blue office dress staring out at the window. Through the window you could saw the clear blue sky with some white clouds and the city below. After hearing what the brown haired boy said, the blond lady replied.

"Strange isn't it, coming all the way back to this city immediately after the war. I wonder what happened to your bar while you were gone, Satou."

"A big mess no doubt."

The boy called Satou replied and said.

"I wondered what happened in this city after one whole year, I can't still believe that one year before I am just a student that kept on skipping classes and now I am a flame haze now…"

"Time flies…"

"…I actually never believe that we would ever come back here, especially all the things that have happened…"

This voice came from the green book that was held by the blond flame haze Margery Daw. The book was none other Marchosias, Margery's crimson lord.

"…I never thought that all those things can happen just in a small city…especially that incident…"

After saying this, Satou turned his head slightly and look at the passenger behind him.

The passenger had long black hair with a black coat. She was Shana, having a name that was given by someone precious to her two years ago. She was now staring at the window with her eyes filled with regret and sorrow. Wilhelmina Carmel, her guardian was looking at her worriedly.

**"Attention all passengers, we will be arriving at Misaki city shortly please…"**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_There are just too many of them!"_

"_Shana watches out!"_

"_Huh? Argh! Kazumi run!"_

* * *

><p>"Well, we will be going to check up with the bar to clean it up first. What are you two going to do?"<p>

After getting out of the airport, Satou said to Shana and Wilhelmina. Since it had already been a year already, the bar was most probably a mess right now.

"…"

"…Do you want to go and see _him, _de arimasu?"

"...Well I…"

Shana's words were quickly cut of by the sudden appearance of red sky and the stopping movement of everybody around them.

Fuzetsu

"Fuzetsu!"

"…It seems so, de arimasu."

The sky now was crimson red because of the existence of Fuzetsu. Not far away from them, explosions could be heard in the city. Shana quickly summoned out her Nietono no Shana to her hand.

"…It seems that the mission starts now…"

With that, the four flame hazes went towards the source of explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lame I know. My English is still very bad so please correct me when you see a mistake. I know that this chapter is very confusing so I will try to explain some in the later chapters. PLs R&R**

**Some changes made to the summary, please read and R&R  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Shakugan no Shana: The Disappeared Mystes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shakugan no Shana**

**Warning:** **I am still studying so** **please forgive** **me if** **there** **is** **too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Since something had happened, the software I am now using don't have grammar checker so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Chapter 2**

**Flame haze and Denizen**

"Be careful, I sense that there are a lot of weak presences in that area, most probably a group of rinne."

Hanging at Shana's neck Alastor, the Flame of Heaven said. The four of them, Shana, Margery, Satou and Wilhelmina were now half way to the explosions site. Even though you can hear the explosion clearly in the silent city, the explosions were covered by skyscrapers at the area, hiding the size of explosion.

"I sense that there are about thirty of them, quite an unusual amount when I can't feel any torch over there."

This was said by Satou's crimson lord, Zirnitra, former crimson lord of the honored but deceased Samuel Demantius. Zirnitra was in a form of Thumb-sized silver cup.

_Flashback scene at episode 15 (Satou added in it)_

"_Urgh..."_

_In the middle of the never stopping rain, a tall middle-aged man wearing stand-collar overcoat with officer cap hiding his eyes on a tower with a flame could be seen. He leaned towards the wall behind him with his right hand covering the wound near his vital spot, he knew that he wouldn't be able to live much longer already. Most of the flame hazes army had managed to retreat from the trap they stepped in already, there was no more regrets left. The man slumped down leaning against the wall and put his loyal contractor on the floor in front of him and said,_

"_I really haven't changed from the days I was a human._

_But this is exactly where I had wished to die._

_Zirnitra, my brother in arms._

_Had you ever thought that my war would come to an end?"_

"_Of course I had, my brother in arms, Samuel Demantius._

_I spent six long centuries thinking about it."_

_Samuel Demantius' contractor, Zirnitra, replied. Then, a young man with brown hair and a pair of blue eyes came running to him. He bent down beside him and said,_

"_Samuel-san, all the flame hazes has retreated already. You should also follow suit."_

"_...There is no need for that already, Satou-kun. You should have already know the plan already don't you?"_

"_...But!"_

"_...Tell me, Keisaku Satou, why are you willing to fight in the front lines with other flame hazes when you are only a human?"_

"_...Why this topic at this ti-"_

"_Answer me, Keisaku Satou..."_

"_...That is because behind and in front of the lines, there are people that I want to protect! Even though I may be weak, but as long as I can be some of a help-"_

"_...Hahaha..."_

"_...Why are you laughing?"_

"_...Sorry, you reminded me of myself when I was young..."_

"_...Eh?"_

"_...Nothing. Keisaku Satou, I recognize you as my brother in arms. So go, fight in my place in the future..."_

"_Samuel-san..."_

"_Go, my brother in arms, Keisaku Satou."_

"_...Farewell, my brother in arms, Samuel Demantius. It's an honor to be your brother in arms..."_

_Satou saluted his brother in arms for the one last time before his running footsteps started to faint away from Samuel. After Satou have gone, a few Denizens could be seen surrounding him already. Samuel Demantius faced his brother in arms, Zirnitra and said his final words._

"_Looks like now is the time."_

"_Will you die, Samuel Demantius?"_

"_Yes, it seems that I will._

_There's nothing to think about since it's for the second time."_

"_...Farewell, Samuel Demantius._

_I shall leave to help your new brother in arms for the future wars."_

"_I wish you the best of luck..._

_...my brother in arms, Zirnitra."_

"_I appreciate you cooperation in this..._

_...my brother in arms, Samuel Demantius."_

_The brother in arms bid their farewell, before his other proceed with their separated future. The tower which was being surround by hundreds of Denizens collapsed, bringing the Denizens and Samuel Demantius down, burying them forever._

_Flashback End_

"Let's go, for our brother in arms, Keisaku Satou." 

"Yes, Zirnitra, for our brother in arms..."

The two said before the all headed towards the area.

… …

... 

When they began to came closer to the area, sound of howling and gun fire could be heard. When they arrived at the scene, they were just in time to see that a rinne's head was blown apart by a crimson flame bullet that tore through the head. There were about twenty rinnes left surrounding a teenager high school girl that wore Misaki Municipal High school's uniform that was about a little shorter than Satou, both of her hands were holding a pair of silver pistol with a strangely long double barrel. Just on the ground was a silver sniper rifle that was almost the girl's height. This Misaki high school student had a pair of crimson red eye with long white hair that was tied into a pony tail. Even though she was patting, she showed no sign of being tired.

"Isn't that Shirayuki, the silver weapon maker?" Said Satou, recognising her by sight.

"You know her?" Asked Margery, before punching the Grimoire who made a comment about being jealous.

"In the report, it was said that she was one of the flame haze being sent to investigate the city. However after a month they had lost all contact with her, because of the war the Outlaw doesn't have any Flame haze to spare to investigate about this matter." Explained Satou, who was the only one who bothered to read the report given.

By now, the rinnes had become impatient and started changing towards the flame haze. Without even a moment of hesitation, she started to dance around the surrounding rinnes. Her careful and swift moment saved her from the incoming blow, but those cost her the time to aim at the rinnes, making her unable to fight , just as a wolf head rinne tried to hit the girl, his body was cut in half before the rest disappeared with the flame. Shana could be seen standing behind the fading rinne with her katana blazing ready.

The sudden arrival of another flame haze alerted the rinnes. By now about eighteen rinnes were left, all looking frightened as both sides knew that they were against the odds. Even so, rinnes were just puppets of denizens, they charged at the two flame hazes like spears trying to pierce through a tank's armour. Before long, the other three flame haze joined the fight. Within minutes all the rinnes were destroyed.

"So, I guess that makes all of them…" Satou said, looking at the still crimson sky before turning his head at the silver weapon maker.

"The rinnes were destroyed, why haven't you release the Fuzetsu, Shirayuki, the silver weapon maker?" Asked Shana, her hair still burning red as her blade was still ready.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Replied Shirayuki, her pistols still in her hands.

"We are sent by the higher ups to investigate your disappearance in Misaki city. The war has already ended de arimasu." Explained Wilhelmina, looking suspiciously at the supposed to be missing Shirayuki.

"You were sent by the higher ups?"

"Yes, is that a problem de arimasu?"

… …

"Satou, I sense that there is a denizen coming, fast."

Alarmed Zirnitra, Peaceful Shield of One's Scales . However before anyone could asked anything, the silver weapon maker suddenly started shooting at the flame hazes. After been through countless of battles, they sensed her killing instinct and barely dodged the bullets of a sharp shooter. Seeing that she missed, she quickly dismissed her guns and began to jump away. Shana was the first to react and started to chase after her, with the other three behind her.

"Hey, why did you shoot us just now!" Cried Shana, as she opened her blazing wings and started to chase after her. The silver weapon maker didn't respond to the question as she keeps on jumping from roof to roof with Shana flying just behind her, catching up.

"…Damn it!"

Shirayuki swore as Shana managed to catch up with her and was at striking distant. However, just as Shana was about to hit her, a blast of flame forced her to dodged and land on a roof of a ice-cream shop.

"Rei!" Shouted the stopped sharpshooter.

Later an overlarge white wolf could be seen landing just beside her. The wolf's fur was white in colour while its eyes were crimson red like Shirayuki's. Before Shana had the chance to react, the silver weapon maker mounted on top of the wolf before the wolf jumped away, a lot faster than Shana's speed.

"Wait!" Shouted Shana as she opened her wings from her back again, preparing to take flight to chase the flame haze and the denizen.

_Bang!_

A crimson straight shot came towards Shana suddenly as she managed to block the shot with her katana. But the shot was too powerful and Shana didn't have the time to do a proper block thus she was blasted away to the roof again. By the time the other three arrived, the flame haze and the denizen were long gone.

"What happened to you Shana de arimasu?" Wilhelmina asked sincerely at the half hurt Shana. However, instead of Shana, Alastor, Shana's crimson god replied.

"A wolf looking denizen came and picked up the flame haze. While they escaped, the silver weapon maker must have sniped Shana when on the denizen's back."

"Huh, you meant she was hurt by a single snipe?" Mocked Margery slightly, but that was quickly interrupted by Satou.

"That must be her unrestricted skill Phoenix Shot, it was written in the report that her Phoenix Shot was very powerful. They were said that it could just kill a denizen in one snipe, that's why she was sent here alone."

"That explained why I was blasted back when I tried to block it."

"Wait a minute, you all are missing the point here. What about the denizen, if what you said is true, then doesn't it mean that a denizen has saved a flame haze?" Upon hearing Sarpedon's question, everybody felt silent. A flame haze working with a denizen was something stupid. Flame haze existed to destroy denizen but now… The silent was quickly broken by the fading sound of the Fuzetsu that was release.

"So the Fuzetsu was released…"

"Wait a minute! What about the damage caused by the rinnes just now! We haven't repaired it yet." Cried Shana, upon remembering the place they fought just now.

"Don't worry, I am sure that that flame haze has already taken care of. She is still a flame haze remember?" Upon hearing Margery's answer, everyone clamed down since there were nothing they could do now. They began to climb down the roof through the stairs. After they reached the ground, Satou and Margery began to separate ways to the bar while Shana and Wilhelmina return to their old apartment.

… … …

"Are you going to school, Shana de arimasu?"

Wilhelmina asked while trying to clean up the apartment that they haven't clean up for a year. Shana was whipping the window before during her head to Wilhelmina direction.

"Why would you wan…"

"The flame haze just now was in Misaki Municipal High school's uniform. No doubt that she was a student in that school…"

"It would be better for you to return and investigate." Wilhelmina's crimson lord, Tiamat explained.

"Beside, you wanted to see _him_ right?"

"… …Yuji…"

_Flame haze and Denizen End_

…**...**

**A/N: I am back, no in a good shape though. After watching SnS III (this fanfiction was made before watching SnS III), I decided to I need to hold this project for a while before making a final decision at this story's progress. There is quite a few changes I need to make at chapter 3 so it is removed. The main thing that was changed in this chapter was that I changed Satou's contractor to Zirnitra. After watching episode 15 I was really touched by the brothers in arms, that's why I added Zirnitra into the story. Notice that the summary in chapter one was changed so please reread it again and gave some reviews about the new changes. I know this can't be called an update but after watching SnS 3, I realised that there was a few things I need to restart again.**

**So Please read and review!**


End file.
